


Going the Distance

by Sangerin



Category: St Trinian's (2008 movie)
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash, Special Friends, snugglefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It said quite a lot for Annabelle that she reacted calmly to waking up the next morning with the Head Girl's arm draped around her waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going the Distance

It was clear from that first night that Annabelle wasn't just an ordinary new girl. Of course, as Head Girl, Kelly went along with all the usual first-night orientation activities - right up until Annabelle knocked herself unconscious. Then it was Kelly who picked her up from the floor and brought her into the dorm; got Polly to check Annabelle for concussion, who put Annabelle to bed, and who sent a death glare around the room when she lay down next to Annabelle and pulled the covers over both of them.

The Posh Totty wisely confined any remarks they wanted to make to their private boudoir. The first years were still at that stage where anything that seems slightly romantic was considered little better than poison, and Polly - well, Polly had been telling her minions for years that they needed to kidnap a nice girl for Kelly. She was only disappointed that she wouldn't get to try out the fantastically complicated kidnapping plan that she'd been developing.

*

It said quite a lot for Annabelle that she reacted calmly to waking up the next morning with the Head Girl's arm draped around her waist. In fact, she just smiled a little and snuggled down into Kelly's embrace. When she felt Kelly kissing lightly along her shoulder, she wriggled around until they were face to face, meeting Kelly's steady, slightly sleepy gaze with her own.

St Trinians didn't have anything so gauche as a rising bell, and so Kelly and Annabelle were left alone until one of Polly's minions brought up a loaded tray of breakfast for the two of them. (Although she'd been told not to be nosy, the minion wasn't one of Polly's brighter proteges, and the girl ended up standing transfixed opposite Annabelle's bed, watching the new girl and Kelly snogging enthusiastically.)

*

When the time came for Annabelle's makeover, the whole school knew where the final decision lay. Each group had their chance to experiment, but it was Kelly who retreated to her study with Annabelle and the photographs and a large pot of tea. No one was really surprised when Annabelle's makeover turned out to be quite different to any of the other girls' suggestions. Most of the seniors already knew Kelly had a thing for thigh-high stockings and garter belts, and they'd all heard the noises from behind the study door.

The surprising thing was that Annabelle lasted the distance - and then some. Some of the more serious Kelly-worshipers in the school didn't entirely give up hope, even when Annabelle had officially moved all her things into the bedroom she shared with Kelly. (But then, the Kelly-worshipers always had been a little bit daft. It was something about the shape of the hips in the slim blue skirts Kelly favoured - it turned a switch in other girls' brains.) The Chavs just grinned, and the Emos sighed breathily and went on adding to their coats of black nail polish.

The first years, meanwhile, began planning to overthrow Kelly and instate their own rule. After all, Kelly was acting like a grown up, which was enough to make any first year worth her salt question the Head Girl's sanity.


End file.
